Somebody to Love
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: A class assignment has them learning stuff about each other they never thought they'd know. Wishes instead of kisses, poems instead of assignments, love instead of friendship. He fell too hard and swore he'd stop. Her heart only belonged to one.
1. Class Assignments & Fruit Names

Hey guys! This is my first ever Jonas fic. Although I'm working on several others at the moment as well. This fic is actually based on several ideas I had all incorporated in one. It started out being a one-shot but before I knew it, (the words kept flowing) it had quite a big story line. So I hope you like it. I've already got chapter 2 and half of 3 ready as well. Enjoy

Pairings: _**Nacy/Joella 3 (Mostly Nacy though)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS...:[

Anything else?...I dont think so...Enjoy!

Oh right that poem is something I wrote, its crap but I needed to put something in. It's copyrighted.

* * *

'Macy Misa." Stella Malone said sternly to her best friend, as she approached her locker.

Macy who's back had been turned didn't see her furious best friend and squealed loudly dropping the books she got from her locker on her big toe. She winced in pain, and turned around.

"Hey Stell." Macy said cautiously. She'd done the worst thing ever...but to find out what...they had to go back a few days ago.

***Flashback***

It was a Friday, the best day of the week according to Macy. Why? She had only three classes on Friday. English, Science and History, the rest of the day was occupied with her soccer match and hockey scrimmage. Plus those three classes she had, a certain curly hair Jonas head was in every one of them.

Although she had gotten used to the Jonas being in their school, her best friend's best friends, and her close friends, there was still one Lucas who made her want to squeal, who had her heart racing and made her do stupid things.

Anyways back to Friday. It was her last class of the day and her favorite English. She loved writing although not many people knew that. She kept a journal, but instead of a day's entry she poured her heart and soul into poetry and song writing. She knew she was bad at singing, but it wasn't something she wanted to pursue anyway. But her lyrics were the windows to her soul. From every heart break, to unrequited crushes to friendship to random stuff (like food), it was all in there, and in every other way, it meant more to her than just writing how her day went. All her secrets were speared across the pages in a red gel pen ink (cause she loved the color).

She entered her English class, her eyes sweeping the class for a curly head. She spotted him in the back rown center aisle, and couldn't help but smile a bit. The ever shy but adorably cute Nick Lucas. (She stopped calling them Nick of Jonas, etc) He smiled when he saw her, and patted down the seat next to her. She walked towards the seat and sat down, opening her journal to a brand new page.

She wrote the date and began writing

_It feels like, feels like  
__We've known each other forever  
I__ feel like , when your near  
Everything just feels so right  
And only you can make me feel this way  
A way I've never felt before  
And only you can make my heart race  
Take me out of my misery, so I won't be alone_

_You used to be my whole word  
everything revolved around you  
We used to sit next to each other in class  
Passing notes, having some good laughs  
Yeah me and you_

_But somewhere along the way  
something inside me seemed to stir  
But somehow, one day  
My feelings for you  
They began to change_

He saw her writing furiously in what looked like a normal notebook. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He couldn't help but feel curious what had her writing so much, and he was pretty sure they didn't have any homework for English. "Whats up," Nick said leaning over his desk on hers, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was writing. He knew it was bad manners but something about Macy always made him do something he would never do. It was like she made him test himself to see how far he would go. He wasn't sure why she had that affect on him, but didn't plan on pondering over it to long.

Macy immediately tensed up, her heart racing. She closed her book in a rush, but not without Nick taking a glimpse of her streamlined handwriting. Too bad he couldn't make out the words...

"Not much, how about you?" She smiled. Sending shivers down his spine...

"Did you hear? We have a new teacher for the next year or so." Nick wasn't one to gossip, but it was the only way he wouldn't seem like much of an idiot. Once again, she made him do something he wouldn't.

"Oh really...how come?" Macy said concerned.

"Apparently Ms. Brunswick pregnant." He stated matter of fact, but not without noticing the concern in her voice. He _loved_ how she was so compassionate.

Macy giggled. "You don't think it's with Mr. Blueberry do you?" She asked him.

"Perhaps, but we'll never know will we." Nick said solemnly like one of those doctors on tv when they announce someone dead.

This caused Macy to giggle again. Her heart has finally stopped racing, but every inch of her was aware of the guy she was laughing with. The way his curls bobbled on his head, the way the corners of his mouth was struggling to not crinkle into a smile, the tiny specks of gold in his eyes, and the way -

"Are you okay?" Nick asked concerned. He noticed her watching him intently.

Macy snapped out of it, and stuttered a yes, sure she was blushing. Luckily for her, in walked their new teacher.

She headed straight to the board and wrote her name. _Ms. Peach_

Nick struggled to keep his laughter in. He locked eyes with Macy as if to say 'Whats with the teacher's names all being fruits or something edible'

Macy nodded, and tried holding back her giggle but couldn't. This earned her a glare from their new teacher.

"Now Ms. .." started Ms. Peach, but she was cut off by Nick who stood up.

"Sorry Ms. Peach, it was my fault." He then graciously smiled at her.

"Oh My Jonas. You're Nick Jonas." Said Ms. Peach. This earned her several more giggles from her students and a smirk from Nick.

Macy sat in her seat, her heart racing. What was Nick doing!

"I apologize, I may have told her something funny, but it was really all my fault." He continued.

"Oh of course, surely Mr. Jonas-I mean Lucas." She fumbled trying to come across looking as professional. _FAIL!_

"Thank you." Nick said and sat down. He smiled at Macy, who just stared blankly at him, as if trying to figure him out.

Honestly he didn't know why he did what he did, like everything else lately. It was an impulse. He didn't want Macy to get in trouble for something he told her. But if only he could explain the strange feeling in his chest.

Throughout the class he kept sneaking glances at Macy trying to catch her eye. But she was bent over that notebook writing furiously. He was so curious to know what was inside...

* * *

A.N : Well well, Nicholas...you know curiosity killed the cat.

I hope you liked the first chapter...it was just a taste. If you like it review =] I'd love your insight!

xx

~"Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass, the desire may never return, and you may remain in ignorance.~ - William Wirts


	2. Lost in the Music

Hey guys =] Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. It really made me smile. You guys are the best =]

Here's the second chapter. I changed the title to Somebody to Love, cause well I'm currently obsessed with that song. That and Make it Right by Joe

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS =[

Hope you enjoy the second chapter, if anyone knows someone who can be my beta please let me know =]

**Note: **_Italics_ mean thoughts

If any mistakes, please let me know =] Thanks again. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Somebody to Love **

**Chapter 2: Lost _in _The Music**

It was after school; Macy had just been let out of soccer practice and was heading her way towards her locker. Her mind dazed, she has just gotten 5 out of the 6 goals for her team. She wasn't Macy Misa soccer extraordinaire for no reason. She smiled. It has been a great day, but now all she wished for was to go home and flop down on her comfy red bed spread.

Suddenly she heard the song _Fly with Me_ playing. Thinking it was her cell phone she frantically pulled it out of her book bag, to see it silent.

Curious, she followed the music to the school's music room, only to see Nick Lucas sitting by the school piano, his brow furrowed in concentration, as he hit several keys. Macy swooned. She couldn't help it…Sitting on the chair of the white piano he almost looked like an Angel, minus the Halo. The way his curls bounced in his hair and his eyes twinkled when he found something amusing…but his smile. The smile he gave her earlier that day. If there was any such thing as perfection, Nick Lucas could almost fit the description.

Macy hid behind the door for a few more minutes listening to him struggle with the song. He seemed to have an off day. He's a genius at music, but all the notes sounded strange. Macy was just about to knock on the door to let him know she was here, when she saw the musician shake his head in frustration and start playing a different melody. Macy stared in awe, it was like the confused and struggled boy she saw just few minutes before disappeared. He now sat upright and confidently playing something she never heard before, but the melody was beautiful. Maybe he was a genius. She soon found herself lost in the music humming.

This caught Nick's attention and he stopped playing, curious as to who interrupted on his alone time. The music he started playing had just come to him, as he struggled with _Fly with Me_ because of a certain brown haired girl. She was constantly on his mind and he couldn't shake her off, so in a way this song was inspired by her.

He walked quietly to the door to see the very same person who was driving him crazy twirl across the hallway floor, with such grace he'd never seen before. She appeared to be humming the song he was playing just a few minutes ago. Unaware that it had stopped.

He smiled. He knew she was an excellent athlete but didn't know she could dance so well. His forehead furrowed and he frowned slightly. _I guess I don't know much as I thought I did._ For some reason this made him feel miserable. He thought that out of his brothers, she was closest to him…Sure they shared laughs and few good jokes and hung out, but he realized he didn't know much about her. Determined to know more about her, he cleared his throat disrupting her from her dance.

Macy had been enjoying herself, aside from writing, dancing was another passion of hers. Not that anyone knew about this either. She loved losing herself to the music and her body did as it pleased. It was the most satisfying feeling. Until now…

She looked up (it wasn't her fault she was short!) to see Nick looking at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement and a smirk on his face. She flushed. "H-H-Hey." She stuttered, mentally kicking herself for acting nervous around him. She was past that fan girl stage…but his presence was just nerving. She looked at his mouth, which was sort of crinkled to a half smile, like he knew a joke she didn't. This made her angry.

"Hey Mace…nice dance." Nick said nonchalantly.

"What were you doing spying on me?" She asked, her voice raised an octave. This caught him of guard. He'd never seen her talk like that to any of the Lucas boys before. This made something inside of him stir. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. Being rude to him or being so comfortable with him, hence treating him like a regular old Joe.

Macy upon realizing what she did started apologizing profusely.

Nick sighed. "It's alright Mace, and I really did like the dance…I'm guessing you liked the song…?"

This stopped her from apologizing, throwing her off track.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." She said a little high pitched, sort of like how Kevin did when he lied. This didn't sit well with Nick. It just meant that she and Kevin were close.

Nick focused his gaze on her steadily.

"Okay fine!" she said giving in, throwing her hands in the air. She then said in a normal voice. "It was amazing. New song?"

"Maybe," he said teasing her.

She pouted, which Nick thought unfair. She looked extremely cute when she pouted.

"So how was practice?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Oh, it was great." Macy said animatedly. "I scored 5 out of the 6 goals. You should have seen. It was amazing."

"Yeah…I should have." Nick said softly, the back of his neck burning.

"I'd like that." Macy said softly. _Did I just say that? He must think I'm acting fan-girlish again!_

"So," Nick said breaking the awkward silence. "You should come over tonight, so we can get a head start on the English project. How about six?"

"Definitely!" Macy said perking up. "Well I better go." She said a bit disappointed. She started walking

"See you later." Nick said, as he watched her back. A grin he couldn't hide crept on his face, but then disappeared. _What would his brothers think…_

_xx_

"Because of your smile, you make life more beautiful."-Author Unknown

"Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing." - Mother Teresa

* * *

Hope you liked it! =] I'd love some comments so please feel free to review =]

I'm working on the third chapter and another J.O.N.A.S Story =]

xx

Luv-Me-Always92


End file.
